nuevafandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
The High Elf The first elves where the High Elves . Immortal, intelligent and strong willed they where the first race to settle in Nueva and they created the High Elf Empire which lastet almost four thousand years. Their capitol was Asticus, the Golden City, build at the edge of the highest mountain in Nueva. An highly advanced city with water systems, a magical forcefield, farms for miles and the great White Tower shining in the middle. Being immortal they amassed much knowledge about the world and planes . In the last era they even invented portals to other planes and made inticate systems of travel all over the cosmos. This would be their downfall in the end as well, since this is how the Elders found Nueva. At the end of the first age the Elders found their way into Nuvea, bringing doom and destruction. The High Elves where no easy opponent and fought with everything they had, but in the end they where forced to retreat into Asticus where their magical forcefield kept them temporary safe. At this time the new Gods entered Ea and with the High Elves help managed to defeat the Elder evils. At the end of the war the High Elves where a broken people with a fallen empire and the war had changed them. The Seperation The war had brough an toll on the elves and they had done unspeakable acts to survive. Only after the war did the effects start to show. The once noble and proud High Elfs where weaker, their immortality fading and not able to reach the same hights ever again. Now known as Pale Elves , a pale reflection of what they once where, the elves started rebuilding their city. But many was already lost: Some elves had dug deep into the mountain to forge weapons and armor for the war and they had found a liking for the dark and deep. Named Moutain Elves they made their new empire on the top of the talles mountain and their mines would go as deep as the world. In the south elves had made a living in the forrest, fighting the horrors where their magic was weakest. Unable to server their connection the forrest and nature, they remained and became the Wild Elves . The last group of elves was the ones who had turned during the war and had fought against their own. Twisted by their dark masters they had become the Dark Elves and was shuned by all other. The Great War Thousands more years went and the elven empire once again grew on the surface. But in the deep of the world the Mountain Elves had found something, a long lost weapon of Anex , the God of War. Their king, Aman , was longing for an empire of the old and decided they would wage war against their own kin - becoming king both inside and outside the mountain. With this weapon in hand he summoned Anex himself and made a pact - eternal worship in exchange for an army worthy of gods. Thus where the Mountain Elves transformed into the brutal Orcs . It is said the war lasted for a millenia, but with few sources from the second age we really don't know. What we do know is that the Orcs won using incredible magic, machines and weapons.In the end they drove the Elves out of their cities and homes. For the second time the elven empire had fallen. The Human - Orc War It is debated whether the the third age started at the end of the Great War or with the arrival of the first men , but there are no more than a hundred year after the second fall of Asticus untill the first man arrvied. Broken and angry the first meetings between elves and men did not go well, but a common understanding was found. Elves, still learing what it ment to be mortal, found a kindred spirit in men which lived short but intense lives. Together they helped mankind prosper and within centuries the scattered tribes became a civilzation, with man and elf side by side. Fearing this new race the orcs once again turned to Anex, their God of War, but this time they where met with silence. Having become arrogant, they had stopped worshipping their God, and worshipped themselves instead. Radeck , Emperor of the Orcs, cursed Anex and said he would use all his might to draw power from the Veil and become a god himself. This angered The God of War and he severed the Orcs connection the Veil, forever leaving them without magic. Without Orcish magic the Empire of Men could easily conquer Nueva and the Golden City. And for a while men and elves ruled together in peace. Cast Out For eleven kings the alliance between men and elves lasted. But with the twelvt, King Minacius the first, something changed. The humans had become worried of the elves, having long lifes, blessed with knowledge and magic. Humans where still young and not yet mastered the skill of magic use. Some of them ment there was only a question of time before they would overthrow the humans and take back their (rightfull) empire. The elves where thown out of the Golden City (now named Argos) and left willing to avoid another war. A few of the pale Elf found small towns and cities around that would take them in. Here they lived hand to mouth, with few daring to take higher positions in society to avoid more conflict with humans. In some places they made their own small communities, where humans and other races are met with fear and skepticism. Some started a nomadic life in the southern deserts and became the Sun Elves . Forming tribes, these elves became mercenaries, traders and farmers. The last group found a life traveling the oceans and became the Moon Elves . Little is known of the Moon Elves and they are rarely seen or heard of.